Ama no Jaku (Heavenly Weakness)
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: "Déjame decirte algo que he estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, sí podemos ser amigos otra vez, no pediría nada más. Sí estás de acuerdo con eso, a mí tampoco me molesta..." Porque siendo una mentirosa pensé que si aunque sea de tal manera podría estar un poco más cerca de ti, entonces no importaría mucho. FrUK/USUK Fem! Inglaterra


**Ama no Jaku (Heavenly Weakness)**

¡Hola! ¡Hola! :)

**¿Me extrañaron? **

**Sé que sí, bueno no D:**

**Aquí otro Fanfic de Hetalia, es la segunda vez que Alice será mi protagonista, ojalá me haya salido bien. Además probaré de nuevo con este tipo de narrativa que no sé me da para nada.**

**Mi primera ocasión fue con Alfred en Magnet. **

**¿Razón para escribir esto? No, no tengo alguna, comprueben por ustedes mismas por qué prefiero los géneros como Romance/Humor. **

**Son más de mi estilo ;D**

**Eso creo, viviré engañada (?)**

**Igual, adaptaré unos doujinshis UsUk muy tiernos que vi, ya hice el primero: Una lección de Chibi América, y voy por otros. **

**¡Hay tantos doujin que deben ser adaptados! *o***

**No vayan a creer que sólo adaptaré doujinshis, claro que también aportaré de mis tramas todas raras XD **

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya y la canción es de Gumi Medpoid de Vocaloid.

**Parejas:** FrUk/UsUk (Fem! Inglaterra.)

**Categorías:** Romance/Drama

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

"Déjame decirte algo que he estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, sí podemos ser amigos otra vez, no pediría nada más. Sí estás de acuerdo con eso, a mí tampoco me molesta..."

Exactamente esas fueron las palabras con las que intenté recoger los restos de una relación que no duró más de 6 semanas. ¿Verdad?

Recuerdo tu expresión por mi seriedad al decirlas, sorprendido hasta más no poder, porque yo; Alice Kirkland me había tragado mi orgullo para hablarte luego de un mes desde que terminamos nuestro noviazgo, un mes de te ignorará fríamente al mejor estilo posible, el inglés.

Cortante, indiferente a tu existencia...

Es por eso que no creías mis palabras del todo, buscaste la trampa, no la hallaste, sencillamente porque no la había.

Porque siendo una mentirosa pensé que si aunque sea de tal manera podría estar un poco más cerca de ti, entonces no importaría mucho.

Porque creí estúpidamente que tú podrías ver a través de mis complejos e inseguridades, que notarías que aún te amaba, tanto cómo la primera vez, que para mí eras tú, solamente tú quien tendría mi corazón para siempre. Pero no lo hiciste, aún no lo has hecho.

No te preocupes, es complicado lo sé, además eres algo tonto en ocasiones francés pervertido.

Mi tonto y pervertido francés.

Simplemente date prisa, antes de que pierda las esperanzas, dame una señal para seguir esperando, otra deslumbrante sonrisa como las de meses atrás.

Algún indicio de que me amas y no me has olvidado.

Hoy no te he visto, desde que somos amigos hablamos habitualmente entre clases, a veces es divertido, otras no.

Los horarios de la Universidad son exhaustivos, estoy segura de que has faltado a algunas clases de tu especialidad, es el último año no deberías hacer tales cosas idiota, repetirás curso y no podrás graduarte este año. Nuestro último año, me entra nostalgia si lo pienso tan de repente.

Dos años en los que no paraste de acosarme, diciendo que lograrías enamorarme perdidamente, reía por tus expectativas según yo, muy altas.

Es curioso ¿No lo crees? Porque lo lograste Francis, me enamoré de ti, conquistaste mi corazón con detalles inolvidables, atrapaste mi voluntad en una prisión de puro amor, no puedo, no quiero salir de ella, es lo único que me queda de ti.

Hizo un buen clima hoy, pero repentinamente ha iniciado la lluvia, traigo una sombrilla conmigo así que no me mojaré, tuve tanto tiempo libre para disfrutarlo, sin embargo no vayas a creer que lo desperdicie pensando en ti, ok.

Quizás si pensé en ti, pero...no te emociones.

Hemos compartido mucho a lo largo de estos años, no deseo perder esos bellos recuerdos.

Ya no es suficiente ser tu amiga, debo hacer algo al respecto.

Fruncí el ceño levemente al mirar el reloj en mi muñeca derecha, voy retrasada cinco minutos a la estación, tsk...

Me lo decías siempre, que esa mala costumbre de ser tan puntual era fastidiosa, porque solía armarte un buen teatro si llegabas tarde a alguna cita conmigo.

¿Lo recuerdas? Yo sí, pero sólo mencionaba todas esas cosas para que no te dieras cuenta de que estaba impaciente por estar a tu lado.

Ojalá hubiese sido más sincera.

Detesto que me cueste tanto expresar mis sentimientos.

Tal vez no podré verte tan seguido pero conservo tus palabras, cada vez que hay algo que no entiendo me siento frustrada.

Dime... ¿Cómo lograste olvidar el amor que te di?

¿Mis sentimientos son algo hermoso o sucio?

No lo entiendo por completo, esperaré a que lo resuelvas conmigo.

Camino lentamente paso por paso atravesando el parque al que veníamos antes de ir a casa, cada día sin falta, este lugar es especial.

El frío viento mueve mis cabellos hacía mi rostro.

Mi mirada va centrada en el suelo mojado, procuro no pisar los charcos, podrían ensuciarse mis zapatos, siempre atenta a mi persona, como una fina princesa, eres consciente de que odio que me llamen así, de igual manera no te importaba porque...

Porque, desde que te conozco me dices: Princesa.

Cuando tú me llamabas de ese modo, créeme que no lo odiaba tanto.

Levantó la vista al frente para visualizar mí alrededor, una pareja viene compartiendo una sombrilla, abrazados.

Espera...eres tú.

Tú, Francis...

Tu acompañante es hermosa.

De cabellos rubios como el trigo, de ojos amatistas, delgada con bonita figura, tierna y tímida, es canadiense por lo que veo.

Oye...

¿Por qué están tan felices?

¿Acaso es una buena amiga tuya?

¿Mejor que yo?

¿Un reemplazo?

Me detengo a mitad del camino, ella está aferrada a tu brazo, sonrojada mientras tú le sonríes. Desvías la mirada al frente y me observas. ¿Qué harás?

**-Hola Alice...-**sonríes abiertamente de forma amable, yo correspondo el saludo levantando mi mano, ella no lo notó.

Los dos siguen su camino.

Tú avanzas y yo me detengo, quedando atrás.

Quiero alcanzarte.

Extiendo mi mano al frente para detenerte sin moverme de mi sitio, sólo te desvaneces a lo lejos con ella.

¿Qué hay de malo en esperarte un poco más?

¿Cómo acortó la distancia entre nosotros?

Francis, si te ven con ella, se burlaran de mí, hasta Jones lo hará.

Porque cuando empezamos a salir mis compañeros me advirtieron acerca de tu fama de Don Juan, no soy estúpida.

Ya lo sabía.

Me empeñé en defenderte de ellos y sus comentarios, sobretodo de Alfred F. Jones un buen amigo mío al que nunca le agrado nuestra relación, te odia.

No sé por qué.

¿Y sabes?

Ahora tendré que tragarme mis palabras.

Ya que se está escapando de mis manos...

¿A dónde arrojó el amor que me diste?

Acabas de matar mis ilusiones.

No sé nada, tal vez estoy confundida.

Sólo una vez más yo...

Continuaré esperando.

.

.

.

Se me acabó el tiempo.

Terminamos el curso, nuestra clausura oficial fue hace dos semanas, extraño pero cierto aún estoy esperándote.

Me dijeron que sigues con ella, con la chica del parque de hace 5 meses.

Creí que era como las demás, me equivoque.

Has sorprendido a muchos Bonnefoy, porque le eres extremadamente fiel a esa chica.

Que afortunada.

Tan delicada e inocente, cómo una princesa.

¿Ves? Por eso las detesto.

Porqué yo no soy así, no quiero ser así...

Miento todavía, fuiste el primero en ver ese "algo" lindo en mí, en hacerme sentir que soy más frágil que el cristal, que soy una chica hermosa.

La mayoría sólo ven mi semblante serio y responsable, tú buscaste más allá rompiendo mi máscara.

Quebrando mis barreras y atravesado mis muros.

¿Y ahora qué hago con el amor que te tengo?

Si ibas abandonarme, no me hubieras roto al menos...

Observó la invitación entre mis manos, es hermosa.

La invitación a una boda, a tu boda con ella, la hora indicada se ha pasado ya. Desde hace una hora, conozco la iglesia en la que se lleva a cabo cercana al parque, invitaste a todos tus conocidos ¿Cierto? Pero...

Aún no soy sincera contigo.

Aprieto los labios al tiempo que la arrugó entre mis dedos, desde hace minutos que estoy arreglada.

Todavía...

¡No puedes irte!

¡La historia no va a acabarse todavía!

Debes saber lo que siento, esperé demasiado.

Lo sabrás, salgo corriendo desesperada en contra del tiempo, sé que puedo...

_"Te amo Francis, sólo espera un poco más..."_

Tengo que sacarlo de mi pecho.

Nuestro cuento repleto de tantos sueños e ilusiones.

¿A dónde se dirige?

Puedo lograrlo, salvaré nuestro cuento.

¿Lo recuerdas?

Tú, mi Romeo.

Yo, tu Julieta.

Así es como debe ser...

Al llegar apenas respiro con suma dificultad, rozando la puerta.

Tengo miedo de la escena que mis ojos puedan presenciar al abrirla, pero...

La abro.

Y me congelo por un momento, ambos están allí.

Juntos.

Jurándose amor eterno.

Hey...yo quería ser la que estuviera en ese sitio, la que te abrazará así.

Se supone que era nuestro sueño perfecto.

Ahora lo compartes con ella...

No creo que sea tan fácil encontrar a alguien más...

Sonrió para ti, por dentro estoy destrozada, pero sonrió.

Tus orbes azul claro se posan en mi figura al pie de la entrada.

Y sonríes feliz de verme aquí, compartiendo tu dicha.

Te debe causar gracia que llegue tarde.

Tarde...

¿Yo?

Sí precisamente yo...

Llegue tarde a todo.

Muy tarde.

Tal vez demasiado, me quede esperando inútilmente.

Pero mírame Francis, estoy sonriendo, yo la amargada Alice estoy sonriendo.

Para ti, por ti.

Me alegró tanto de que encontrarás a alguien que te ama como yo lo hice.

¡En verdad me alegro!

En este instante creo que algo se rompió dentro de mí.

No te preocupes, sólo es mi corazón.

Quizás esperé mucho.

Los dos amantes continuaron su boda como si yo no estuviese allí.

Oye idiota, tú eras mi Romeo.

Pero creo que...yo no era tu Julieta ¿Verdad?

...

La lluvia es leve pero suficiente para mojarme.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

En el parque, nuestro lugar especial, no aguanto más.

Quiero llorar, en serio quiero hacerlo.

Siento las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, pero antes de derramar siquiera una sola, la lluvia deja de mojarme.

Una sombrilla me protege de ésta, volteó a mirar por encima de mi hombro.

Es un hombre de brillantes ojos azul profundo, como el mar.

Es...es Alfred.

Sonriendo sinceramente para mí.

Porque soy especial para él, ahora lo entiendo bien.

Comprendo que tú y yo nunca estaremos juntos.

Porque no eras para mí, ni yo para ti.

Simplemente estuve esperando algo que jamás llegaría porque ella estaba esperándote.

Así como alguien ya esperaba por mí.

Esta será la última ocasión que lo intentó...

Gracias por todo Francis.

Pero, hasta nunca...

Porque incluso después de todo, tú tampoco eras mi Romeo.

.

.

.

**Emmm... ¿Salió feo? Ojalá y no, es un song-fic de la canción Ama no Jaku (Heavenly Weakness) de Gumi Medpoid Vocaloid, se las recomiendo ampliamente, cuando la escuché de inmediato imaginé la trama.**

**¡Y aquí está el resultado! Creo que este tipo de narrativa no es lo mío.**

**Bueno, aún continúa mi convocatoria para mi fic rol: ¡Todos por Arthur Kirkland! Si quieren participar están cordialmente invitadas, además de qué aviso, cerraré esta convocatoria para el 14 de Enero.**

**Si desean información chequen en mi fic "Propósito" ahí al final salen los personajes que faltan y los requisitos que necesitan ¿Ok?**

**Gracias por todo XD**

**¡Las/os quiero! **

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, petición de fic etc...No piensen que soy alérgica a los Reviews y P.M. con confianza háganmelo saber vale.**

**Nekitsu_kuroi15 fuera...**


End file.
